The present invention concerns a sensor for measuring the swing of a cable.
The sensors currently used to measure swing implement contact techniques comprising one or more sensors or instruments placed directly on the cable or load. This requires that a linking element be placed between the instrument and the display device in front of the user, or between the sensor and the instrument. This linking device is subject to breakdowns and requires maintenance operations. In addition, the sensor is difficult to move and only provides unidirectional measurements.